


Hey,  Neighbor

by eurydicesflower



Series: Tales from the Hallways [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Multi, Slow-Burn fic, more characters will join the neighbor verse, will turn this to a multi chap fic idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydicesflower/pseuds/eurydicesflower
Summary: A modern tale about three roommates on their misadvetures in the so-called 'Apartment 24601' in the hallways of the second floor.It starts with blondie who can't sleep.





	1. Please let me sleep, for fuck sake

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OF ALL IDK BUT I REALLY HAVE HOPES FOR THIS FIC (excuse the capitalization but IM JUST EXCITED I HOPE YALL LIKE IT) 
> 
> ((anw, this will gonna be a multi fic, this was my second multi fic if ever i have the motivation and the will to continue this fic))
> 
> hope u enjoy!

This was the second time he can't sleep. Enjolras stares in the ceiling as darkness envelopes his vision.

“What the fuck? Courf, can you ask the neighbors to lessen their noise? There are people living in the apartment too,” the blond man exhaled deeply to ease his annoyance however, no one heard him.

His roommates were sleeping peacefully on their own beds despite the noise coming from their neighbor's room. He shifted to his bed as he tried to cover his ears with the pillows yet, the loud music still enters the room. He really doesn't have a problem with loud music but, in the middle of the night, when people started to drift off to their peaceful slumber— he might be exaggerating to all of this— but really, he just wanted to sleep.

Those neighbors really get to his nerves. Apparently, there were only in the second floor of the apartment, he might consider to report them to their landlord.

He quickly erased that thought as he started to rise up to his bed and wore his robes and made his way to their neighbors' door. “_All I wanted is a good night sleep,”_ he thought as he hear the music coming from the room. Not noticing the apartment's number, he knocked on the door.

Frustration etched on his face when there is nobody opening the damn door. He wanted to disturb them since it was really a torture for him that he really can't go to sleep. His fist was already clenched, ready to knock the door once again then somebody opened it.

_“This stranger doesn't looked someone who could be playing that head-banging music”_, he told himself. His fists were hanging up in mid-air and lowered it to his sides. The peaceful-looking fellow just looked at him.

“Well, good midnight to you, neighbor! How can I help you?” the long-haired stranger cheerily asked and smiled to him. Enjolras was slightly taken aback by his neighbor's mood.

“This may be too much but, may I request to lower your music? They're quite a bit loud,” he told with his somehow-really-polite-loud voice and returned a smile to his neighbor.

“I'm sorry, but it's not me who you can ask that. It's my roommate's. You should ask Ep.” They gestured inside of their apartment.

The blonde man took a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose —avoiding to make a scene in the middle of the night. He wanted to barge in but suddenly, the music was toned down. The whole floor was suddenly quite.

“Hey, Jehan. What are you doing? You should be here!” a voice was heard to the other room. _“I guess it was from their partner, I guess?”_ he thought. Suddenly, there is someone approaching the doorway. Enjolras can't quite see their face since the light is off.

“Ep, say hello to our neighbor!” Jehan shouted to his approaching roommate. Enjolras only waved to them but he shouldn't be making this conversation longer, he really wanted to get back to sleep. “I'd better get going and Jehan, thanks for telling to lessen the volume. I'd better be off sleeping. Bye.” He strode towards his apartment.

“That's a fresh start.” Jehan nervously laughed since he didn't want to be kicked out along with his roommates if they got reported to their landlord.

Beside him, a young woman only snickered as the blonde man left. She can't hardly explain her first impression to the man who just left when she just almost barely got there.

“There are many things to annoy Mr. _Blondie_, Jehan. It's only getting started,” she told Jehan as she went back inside along with Jehan who shook his head.

“This will gonna be a fucking rough ride,” Enjolras told himself as he went to bed.

* * *

**The next morning**.

“Hey, Taire, can you pass the salt, please. I forgot to take it and also get the oil.” Jehan breaks the egg as he mixed the eggs on a bowl.

“Wait a minute!” Grantaire shouted from the living room as he puts down his smartphone on their coffee table.

Jehan's cooking made both of his roommates felt their mouth water since he really cooks the best. Ever since they decided to move out, the three of them decided to be roommates and luckily, they found a decent apartment not too far away from their workplace.

Jehan is a librarian in Mabeuf's Bookshop along the city streets in Corinthe whereas both Eponine and Grantaire work as baristas in Café Musain on the opposite side of the bookshop.

Eponine admitted that she's really lucky to find someone like her best friends to be her roommates after she left her dysfunctional family. She didn't quite imagine that after a long conversation with both Jehan and Grantaire, she would convinced them to live together. The three of them just finished college right after they decided to be roommates.

For Jehan and Grantaire, they really live in an apartment right before Eponine convinced them to live as roommates. Luckily, their new apartment was way more better and decent than their last apartment since it was infested with some things that should be checked by the pest control. When they thought about this, they're really lucky that they have live longer up to this day despite living in that shit hole.

As Jehan finished cooking breakfast, they all eat in a comfortable silence but suddenly, the silence was broken when they heard someone knocking on the door.

“Just a minute!” Eponine shouted across the room. “Okay, what the fuck did we do?” she lowered her voice as she asked her roommates while Jehan only arched his eyebrow to Eponine. “For fuck sake, Ep. We have caused a major disturbance to our neighbors last midnight and you'll ask us what did we do?” Jehan pointed his fork accusingly to Eponine and Grantaire's direction which made Grantaire shrugged at him.

“Okay, okay. Calm down, mom.” Eponine jokingly raised her hands as a sign of defeat. The ginger haired man just shook his head and continued eating while Grantaire didn't mind the commotion between his roommates. Eponine walked towards the door and mentally prepared herself for their landlord in case that they will kick them out.

She opened the door and she was relieved that it wasn't Mr. Valjean, their landlord but to her surprise it was their neighbor, _blondie_.

Eponine looked up at her neighbor, eyebrows raised. The young woman was never afraid to him, except to the fact that the disturbance they've caused might kick them out in their apartment.

“What do you want, Blondie?” she crossed her arms, clearly showing the annoyance from her voice. “Can you make it fast? I'm dying here.” This only made the young man sighed in defeat.

“Your lucky that I didn't even report you to Mr. Valjean. Thank your _good, considerate _neighbor, miss Jondrette.” Enjolras emphasized as he smiled and left in a hurry. Stroding towards the apartment's stairs, he left the woman dumbstruck on her doorway.

Eponine frozed, wondering how _b__londie_ got her fake last name. Unable to find her words, the brunette quickly closed the door as she slumped on the floor making a loud thud.

Both of her roommates heard the sound, rushing towards their friend. They're both worried that Eponine was hurt by someone who knocked, but it only made them confused as she laughed which made Jehan and Grantaire looked to each other—leaving them confused.

“Miss Eponine Jondrette Thenardier, you made us nervous there for a sec,” Jehan crouched beside her, making Eponine grin like an idiot. “Okay, Ep, why are you smiling like that?” Grantaire crossed his arms focusing on the brunette.

To Eponine, she really find the blondie intriguing— as a matter of fact, there's no one who's as stubborn as her. If she wanted to be friends with him, first she will annoy– no, torture him, figuratively.

“If they give you torture, throw them torture,” she muttered loudly, her roommates were so confused, it only made the three laughed together, enjoying the moment in a bright sunny morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah that's how it turned out,,, well hope u liked it! 
> 
> reading this fic is appreciated as well as leaving a comment or maybe a kudos is also appreciated <3


	2. Courf is Naive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE WRITTEN THIS LAST YEAR BUT I DIDNT POST THIS SO anw pls enjoy this i just miss writing

_Earlier before the loud speaker incident_

After a seven-hour long shifts, both Eponine and Grantaire rest for a while in the staff's room of the coffee shop they've been working on. They're planning for this day since it was a really special for them. The two friends decided to ask their boss which is also their friend, Musichetta, a petite young woman, to leave the café early, which eventually agrees to them.

Before going back to their apartment, they went to buy a simple present on an arts and crafts store that they knew their friend will appreciate. Grantaire has chosen a calligraphy set while Eponine picked an elegant set of stationaries. They both knew that their friend will like this.

On their way home, they stopped by from the bakery near their apartment, hoping to find their friend's favorite chocolate cake. Luckily, the store was not yet closed since Cosette was only preparing the pastries to be stored. The blonde woman smiled to them as they entered the bakery making them enough time to pick their friend's favorite chocolate cake.

After buying the cake, both quietly entered their apartment to avoid any unnecessary noise if Jehan will be in his room, since they knew that he won't be at home at this hour, but to their surprise, he's found in his room, working on his commissions, they thought. They didn't expect that he'll be in their home since it was a habit of Jehan who really loved to stay for about 30 minutes in the bookshop.

“What the fuck? I thought that he'll be outside before we got here?” Eponine whispered to Grantaire, still holding the gifts for Jehan. Grantaire just shrugged, getting the gifts to place on the coffee table in the living room. “Let's go surprise the birthday boy.” Grantaire grinned and strode towards Jehan's room as Eponine lit the candles of the cake. The door in Jehan's was slightly ajar, making them see that Jehan is sitting on his favorite chair, reading his poetry book.

Jehan heard someone humming, which made him close his book. Walking slowly, he went to see if his friends were already in their apartment.

“Ep? Grantaire? Are you already here?” Jehan open the door, but there's no sign of Eponine and Grantaire. Suddenly, a distant heavy metal remix of ‘Happy Birthday Song’ were heard, making Jehan shake his head, also hearing his friends laughing.

As he went to investigate the distant music, the distant music now turned into a more obnoxious happy birthday song, which Jehan kinda like. “Fuck you guys. There's nothing wrong with this musi—” He stopped on his tracks upon seeing that Grantaire holds his favorite chocolate flavored cake while Eponine has taken her phone, making them live on Instagram. He was unable to find his words, making him hug tightly his two best friends.

“Careful there, Jehan. Your favorite cake will fall.” Grantaire joked, putting the cake on the coffee table. “Happy birthday, Jehan.” He added as kissed his best friend's forehead. “Have a Merry Christmas, man. Here's a gift for the very good boy” Eponine chuckled as she kissed Jehan's cheek.

“I really kinda expect that you'll throw a party, but this? Just the three of us? This was the best.” Jehan smiled, hugging his friends more tightly. Grantaire pulled out first, “It was really an honor to celebrate your birthday, Jehan. I'll go prepare our birthday treat!” he said, going to their kitchen. Jehan sat in the sofa. Seeing his friends so worked up despite this simple day made him so happy. He didn't want it to end.

Eponine only smiled at him, giggling as she turned the volume so high. As carefree she was, she did not know someone will be startled at the middle of the night.

* * *

“So, basically, that's why you went out of our apartment.” James Combferre, one of his roommates, said as he sips his early morning coffee. Staring at his blonde friend made him stifle his laugh. It's too common for him this to be annoyed for so many things, aside from hating the government.

The blonde man just nodded in his annoyance, not wanting to remember the night he went to call out his neighbor. “Good for you, you're in your night duty in the hospital. But, for real Courf? How can you be so naive?” he said, glaring daggers at his friend.

“Well, I admit that I'm that naive!” he just shrugged. “I guess I'm gifted for not having a good sense of hearing when I'm in my eternal slumber,” he joked as Combeferre just stared at his friends bickering.

“Fuck you, Courf.” He gave him the finger as he stood up to go to his room. Courf just grinned as he cracked the marble man again, making Combferre shake his head.


	3. You're Welcome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up there's a tw: sexual harassment

Eponine started to prepare herself for her work in the coffee shop, not waiting for Grantaire to wake up as he snuggled close to Jehan in the bed. She just smiled to the both of her friends, not wanting to disturb the two of them. She knows that there’s something between them, she just didn’t want to ruin their privacy.

After she was finished taking a bath, she quickly ironed her work clothes, not wanting to be late for her shift. Even though she was working in her friend’s coffee shop, she did not want to disappoint Chetta, knowing Eponine, she really does her best to sustain the three of them. As she went out of their apartment, she saw her neighbor exit their apartment as well, greeting her with a frowning face.

_“Don’t say it Eponine, don’t say it Eponine,” _she thought to herself.

“Good morning blondie!” Eponine greet him cheerily, it was his nickname to her. Not waiting for his response, she quickly walked down the stairs. She just remembered that she insulted him two days ago, making her giggle on her thought.

As Eponine was walking downstairs, she did not notice that _blondie_ was also walking behind her. It took her five to realize that he was there. However, the blonde man did not mind her since he can't even hear her as he listens on his earphones. The brunette just snickered and proceeded to walk briskly just to avoid her neighbor.

It was not unusual for Eponine on loathing someone she just met. She always equips her smiling face whenever she talks to their neighbors back in her old house. Well, it's kinda different. Back when she was still living in her abusive father, smiling was only her way of easing her pain. After her mother divorced her father, the only thing he does in his daily routine was to drink and hurt them. Whenever her father comes back from his group of drunk friends, he only sees her as an animal. Her own father won’t even give them proper food to eat. It’s a relief for Eponine that she was free from his grasp with the help of social workers. However, it was a tough childhood for her and her siblings after being separated. She promised to herself that she will do her best to be with them once again.

Perishing the thought, it was not long after that they arrived at the train station, where it was just a five-minute walk from their apartment. The train station was flooded with passengers despite it was only eight in the morning.

She did not mind that _blondie_ was still there but still, it was too awkward for Eponine after that loud speaker incident. Boarding the train station, she suddenly looked for him, but unfortunately, he was gone. “It was for good, Ep. Nothing to worry about,” she muttered to herself. Clutching her bag, she made sure that she’s safe for pickpockets, as Jehan reminded her. _“Be safe around trains,” Jehan spoke in the back of her mind. _She smiled as she remembered him mimicking a popular quote from a mobile game.

The train was full of passengers, so she has no choice but to stand and grab the hand rail. Not long after a few minutes, she felt something touching her thighs. She just brushed it off. However, it didn’t stop until it reaches the back of her ass. She silently sobbed, as she didn’t know what to do. As much as she wanted it to stop, her mind suddenly turned blank. Her heart was raising too fast. She really wanted it to stop. She mustered up her courage as she swats the hand of the pervert.

“Do you have any decency, you mindless fuck?” she shakily confronts the culprit. She knows that it should be done, despite making a commotion in the public transportation. “I’m just standing here, minding my own business, and you have the audacity to touch my ass?” She looked up on the old man, who looks like he was working in a business firm. “How can you explain it to your mom, or your wife or even in your daughters when they knew what you’ve been doing in your life?” The people started staring at them. Most of them are just silently watching Eponine’s agitation towards the man.

Suddenly, her hand landed on the man’s cheek. Despite making Eponine’s hand numb for a while, at least she has done what a woman must do despite knowing that most women don’t have the courage especially in public transportations. It happened to fast. Her heart is still beating too fast. She raised her middle finger on the man, “Fuck you,” she said as she squeezed her way on the passengers, not wanting any more of the humiliation. She did not know what could happen to the man but all she wanted is just peace for a while, not wanting to see the man once again. She was given a seat by a passenger, seeing her tired face

As soon she arrives at her destination, she can’t hide the shaking feeling from earlier. Even though he confronted the man, she was still scared of what happened earlier. She noticed a familiar face, once again. It was _blondie _again. He was not that far away but as she squints, she saw that he was with the man. They were heading towards the security office. Judging by the man’s face, he looked guilty. “_Sheesh, good for him,”_ she said to herself.

She was welcomed by Musichetta, as cheery as she was, her smile was washed away as she saw Eponine noticed that her hands were very cold despite having a hot, sunny weather.

“Oh, my lords, Ep?” she holds Eponine’s hands. “What happened to you?” she motioned them to sit in a nearby chair.

Eponine doesn’t want to tell her the whole truth, but she really trusts Chetta. She can never hide anything from the girl who helped her back when they were in college. She hesitated but, eventually, she told what happened in the train.

Chetta was agitated after hearing Eponine’s experience in the train. She signaled one of the baristas to bring coffees to their table.

“Have you reported them?” she places her hand on Eponine’s shoulders.

Eponine just remembered that she just went out of the train quickly, not realizing that she did not report the man. However, she did not know that _blondie_ was there in the same train. She just realized after Musichetta asked her.

“I did not, but someone went out to help me,” she said. “I did not know his name, but he was the guy that I told you,” she adds.

“Wait, what?” Chetta was slightly confused. “Is that the same guy that you’ve disturbed from two days ago?” she asks, as Eponine just shrugged at her friend’s question. 

“Well, yeah. I mean, I think I should thank him for that,” she casually says. “But, hey at least the man was reported?” she smiles sadly. She mentally listed in her mind that she will thank _blondie_ soon. It was just a simple thing, but it eased her a little bit.

Musichetta rubbed Eponine’s shoulders. “Babe, I will give you some coffee break for a while,” she smiles as she went to the coffee counter to get the coffees prepared for them.

Eponine realized that she was really lucky to find someone like Musichetta to be one of her most trusted friends aside from Jehan and Grantaire. She thanked God, despite being slightly unreligious, that she was blessed to have a lady friend like Chetta.

* * *

**Earlier from the train station**

Enjolras heard an upset woman confronting someone. The woman was talking about “_touching her ass” _against the man who just looks like a fine man, but he really has an ill intention to do that thing. _“Fucking pig,” _he thought.

The commotion was not really far from his distance despite having numerous passengers boarding the train. People were staring at her. And he knows, that as a citizen, you must not interfere with these scenarios especially in public transportations. You did not want to get viral in the social media after doing these horrible things.

He shakes his head from disappointment as some men really do this thing. _“Men are really trash,”_ he thought. A few minutes has passed, they heard a slap. It startled a few passengers.

Enjolras was staring intently at the woman, they were too familiar. Alas, it was that annoying neighbor from the apartment. He just sighed since he can’t believe he was cheering for Jondrette. _“But still, she’s done the right thing,”_ he thought. After that, he witnessed her raising her middle finger to the man, walking away from the scene.

He realized that the train stopped, and arrived at his destination. He saw the man getting away quickly out of the train, but he grabbed his arms so hard, the man flinched.

“Hey, stop,” he suddenly raised his voice, which is so uncommon for him. “I saw what you did earlier,” he said. The man snickered but it didn’t hide his guilt when Enjolras pulled him towards the security office of the train station. Things got too fast, and he felt his heart beating so fast, he did not know why. But, all he knows, is that he is doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the 150 hits! i know it's just a little but i really really promise to update


	4. Cling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: fluff  
and i slightly proofread this but, i hope u enjoy! <3

** _Earlier that evening_ **

Grantaire was sitting lazily on the sofa, as he was watching Moulin Rouge with Eponine. She picked it _randomly_ from their Netflix. They both sat in the living room as Grantaire chugs his third beer can.

“How many times do we have to watch this movie?” he groans, as he finds his phone to check the time. It was already seven thirty-six in the evening, it says.

“As long as I forgot what happened in the end.” Grantaire rolled his eyes on the brunette’s answer. They’ve always binge watch Eponine’s favorite moments in the film, but he can’t help it, whenever Satine sings, they both sang along.

A bit later, Jehan exits his room after doing his artsy activities, as Eponine describes, he sits beside Grantaire, placing his head on his shoulder. As much as Grantaire wanted to be discreet on his relationship with Jehan, he did not want Eponine to be oblivious in their relationship. But still, they hide their relationship to Eponine.

Jehan whispers something to Grantaire as he caresses his left palm. Grantaire can’t help but hold his hand while Eponine glued her eyes watching the scene of Christian and Satine during the ‘Elephant Love medley.’

“I love you,” the ginger-haired man softly says. As Grantaire were about to say ‘I love you’ back to Jehan, suddenly, Eponine tugs Grantaire shirt startling both of them. She can’t hide her giggles, as the brunette was still looking at the TV, 

The ginger haired man just shrugged and playfully pinched his boyfriend’s waist, as he stood up walking back again to his own room. Grantaire’s eyes follow him until he went inside. He just sighed and told himself thanking god that he was so blessed to have him.

Eponine didn’t notice that Jehan left the room. The night went on until Grantaire excused himself to be heading out on his room. His best friend asked him why but he muttered ‘sleepy’ and went ahead on his room. Grantaire was drunk, obviously, so he just plops himself onto his bed. Sleeping like he hasn’t any work tomorrow.

* * *

Grantaire was slightly awake. His head hurts as he remembered last night that he was too drunk. He saw the sunlight already touched the floor. “Why do I have to drink when I have work?” he groans. “Fucking stupid, Grantaire,” he curses himself. He thought that he could just excuse to his boss, Chetta, that he was late due to the heavy traffic.

Dismissing the thought, he started to look for his phone on his nightstand to check the time. “Five thirty am, huh?” He then shifts to the bed and hugs a ‘soft pillow’. It smells like Jehan. “Wait,” he said to himself. He blinks his eyes seeing that Jehan was on his bed. His forehead was nestled on his shoulders. “God, why does he have to be this so cute,” he pecks Jehan’s forehead, this was his favorite, and embracing him tightly.

“What are you doing here, Jehan?” he whispers to his ginger-haired boyfriend. He heard Jehan started mumbling words under his breath. Grantaire can’t understand what he was saying but, not long after, Jehan whispered in his ears. “Let’s stay for a while like this,” he says as he places his head on Grantaire’s shoulders.

“But, what if?-” he hesitates, making Jehan look into his eyes. _”Fuck, his eyes,” _Grantaire curses internally. “What if Eponine will know?” he asks the ginger-haired man, who hugged his waist tightly. It was bugging his mind since last night. He did not know why, but he has still his hesitations that Eponine might not be open-minded in their relationship. He might want them to let Eponine know that there is really something with him and Jehan, which is not only a platonic relationship. However, this doubt really came to him. He just remembered what happened last night.

“I think Eponine knows already,” Jehan smiles giving Grantaire a quick but sweet kiss on his lips. “Besides, if she knows, it’s okay. I guess she’ll understand,” the ginger-haired man closes his eyes once again as he proceeded to cuddle his boyfriend, well, not yet official.

“I love you,” Grantaire promptly says. Jehan beamed to his boyfriend. He remembered last night that he didn’t respond to him because of Eponine’s giddiness.

“I love you, too babe,” the ginger-haired man replied as Grantaire kisses his temple. “Anyway, your breath still smells like beer.” Jehan teased as he clings to his lover.They both slept as the sun rises.

Not long after two hours, Eponine went to Grantaire’s room to see if he was awake, ready to go to work. But to her surprise, Jehan was there, who was supposed to be in his room. Eponine just smiled and now she knows why they were both silent after she’s being giddy last night. She didn’t want to disturb the two, leaving her best friends enjoy their peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoyed reading! anw im updating randomly these few days, and i thank u for all your support for hey neighbor!


End file.
